


Safe From You

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Character Study, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lois keeps her wedding album hidden, because she needs something to keep happy.





	Safe From You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Family Guy' nor am I profiting off this.

Lois keeps their wedding album hidden, because Peter destroys everything. A night of drinking could mean he burns everything in some stunt. Their series of cake photos will become his napkins or toilet paper after he passes out on the toilet. 

She changes the combination every month to keep up with his nosiness. 

Their wedding photos freeze Peter as her fun and loving fiancé. Her father is infuriated, but she has her Peter. 

The dress is still a comfortable fit before Chris stretches her to the limits. Most everyone is happy. 

She’s happy. 

It's time to change the combination again.


End file.
